Longing
by Lilly Baggins
Summary: Misa is desperately seeking attention. Will Ryuuzaki be the one to provide her with it?
1. Play With Me!

Alright guys, this is my first Death Note fic :) Let me know what you think! Please review if you want me to continue it.

I don't own anything, etc, etc. Hope you like it!

----------

Ryuuzaki flinched noticably as two soft, delicate hands snaked around to the front of his head, covering his eyes. As if he didn't know who they belonged to.

He sighed. "Misa-san, I apologize but I have no time to play right now."

The petite blonde giggled. "Ryuuzaki-san never has time to play! That's why Misa must force him to!"

Misa Amane had taken a liking to bothering the detective. He was peculiar, staying up into the late hours of the night working on the Kira case…or did he even sleep at all? Regardless, there was something insanely cute about him. He reminded Misa of a puppy, or maybe a small child. She figured it was the silly way he sat, with his knees pulled up tightly against his chest, or perhaps the innocent way he chewed on his thumb when he was working something out in his mind. He was just so _nice_, which was a huge contrast to the man she loved.

Light Yagami. He was working with Ryuuzaki to solve the Kira case. She had promised her life to him, and yet, he didn't give a damn about her. She longed for his love. She wanted it more than any modeling opportunity or movie role. She allowed this hope to fill her being, to take over her life, until the truth was no longer visible. Yes, deep down, Light _must_ love her, she often thought to herself. He's just really busy with the investigation…after it's all over, they'd be able to start a life together. Yes! That's what would happen! Right…?

She didn't like thinking about this. Maybe it was because deep down, she knew he didn't love her, and every time she pondered it, a cold feeling would creep up her spine, gradually filling her whole body like an ice storm. But that's not what Misa-Misa was supposed to feel. Misa-Misa is fun and bubbly! She was forced to hide her unhappiness. Bothering Ryuuzaki was a good way of achieving this. She didn't know why, but being around him filled her with a warmth, a sense of comfort.

"Misa-san, please. I request that you remove the 'blindfold'. This investigation requires all of my attention right now. Why don't you go talk to Light? I'm sure he'd desire your company."

Misa's posture slackened slightly at the mention of this, but still, she did not let go. Ryuuzaki attempted to brush her hands away from his eyes, and at the contact, Misa felt a jolt of electricity travel from her hands to every nerve in her body. _That's why, Ryuuzaki-san. Light can't make Misa feel that._

"But Ryuuzaki-san, Light is always busy too, and Misa is lonely. What is Misa supposed to do?"

"Well Misa-san, why don't you read a magazine? You could look for all of the ads featuring you. Or perhaps you could listen to some music in your room."

Misa felt her heart sink slightly. "You don't want Misa around either? Is Misa not cute enough for you? Not smart enough? Not fun enough? Why doesn't _anyone_ love Misa?" Her eyes were filling with tears, both from the overflow of emotions and the embarrassment of expressing them to Ryuuzaki, of all people.

"Misa-san…you are a very cute girl, you have many fans and admirers who love you, and if there wasn't so much to do, I wouldn't mind having you around. But at the moment, there are some things that have to come before human emotions. This case is more important than anything you're feeling, to put it bluntly. Now, if you don't mind, Misa-san, please go occupy yourself in another manner."

Misa put her hands on her hips and scowled. "_Hmph!_ Fine Ryuuzaki-san. Misa will find something better to use her time on!" And with that, she flounced out of the room, but not without throwing an unseen look of hurt at Ryuuzaki before she rounded the corner.

While walking down the hall to her room, Misa racked her brain with ideas for something entertaining to do. She considered Ryuuzaki's magazine idea, but she had already done that with all of the month's issues of her favorite magazines. She then thought about Ryuuzaki's second idea. Suddenly, the corners of her mouth upturned into a sly grin. Oh, she had an idea alright. Ryuuzaki will be the one wanting to play with _her_.


	2. Alumina

Whoa! Thanks for the quick reviews guys! Here's a quick update to return the favor. Misa decides to take matters into her own hands.

I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, etc etc.

----------

Misa ran into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her while giggling like a teenage girl. Well, she basically was a teenage girl, at least mentally. She hadn't matured much in the few years since high school, but she didn't mind. Misa-Misa was a big star now! What did she care for seriousness? _Besides_, she thought, _Misa is a fantastic actress! Misa can act serious if she needs to!_

However, now was not the time for seriousness. Misa skipped over to her large collection of CDs in the living room and began flipping through her favorites.

Her shrill voice penetrated the silence with her cry of, "Perfect!" She flipped the CD out of the case and into the CD player, set it at track eleven and jabbed the pause button, her stomach swirling with butterflies the whole time. She had settled on one of her most favorite songs by the band Nightmare. It had a rock sound, but the beat made it impossible not to move. It was even her ring tone on the phone she used to call friends.

_Now Misa must change_, she thought. Although her black skirt, black lacy tights and light pink tank top were simply _adorable_ on her, she had been wearing the outfit for more than five hours. That was like a sin against fashion! She quickly ran to the next room over, her bedroom, and into her large walk-in closet. Ryuuzaki had provided her with plenty of space, not because she needed it, but because he knew what consequences he would face if he didn't.

She took off her clothes until she was only wearing her favorite red bra and normal black underwear. She then pulled a large white shirt off a hanger. It was basically a men's dress shirt, although it most likely cost her an arm and a leg. She put it on and buttoned it up to a few inches below the base of her neck so that some cleavage was showing. She spotted a black lacy mini-skirt crumpled up on the floor. _This will work…ohhhh Misa is going to look so cute! _While putting the skirt on, she saw a large silk ribbon that she had tied around her dresser handle. She untied it, and then put it around her neck, forming it into a loose bow. Now, a normal person might not think this is a decent outfit, but it was perfect for Misa's idea.

Misa rushed out of her closet, through her room, and back into her living room. She knew for a fact that one of the many cameras in her apartment was settled on her couch. She mentally applauded herself for having such a great idea, gave one last high-pitched "_Eeee!" _of excitement, and sashayed over to her CD player, jabbing the play button so hard that the system might've fallen backwards had it not been for the wall behind it.

The music started pouring from the speakers, soft and slow. Misa ran over to her couch, jumped on it, and began swaying to the music. Suddenly, the music picked up, and she started hopping around wildly as if at a rock concert. After a few seconds, the music slowed down once again, and Misa once again swayed to the beat. However, this time, she began swaying her hips seductively while looking directly at the camera. She started unbuttoning each button on her large shirt, one by one. _Ryuuzaki-san better be watching this!_ Misa thought to herself. She stared at the camera as if she was looking deep into Ryuuzaki's large dark eyes. She liked them, even if he did appear to be wearing make-up due to his lack of sleep. After a few moments, the shirt was completely unbuttoned and hung loosely on her petite body. The song's melody began to get faster, as did the movements of her hips. She shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders slowly while biting her lip as if she was being innocent. Right. Innocent dancing is just what Misa had in mind. The song reached its crescendo during the chorus at the same moment that Misa's shirt slid off of her shoulders and to the ground below the couch. It was like a signal for her to start bouncing around again, because that's exactly what she did.

Ryuuzaki always had a window opened to moniter Misa's room, although computer research wasn't something he was working on at the moment. He was more preoccupied with a few files laid out before him containing police reports about Kira's actions. He did feel a little guilty about neglecting Misa, and although he knew the case was far more important than a somewhat bratty girl, he hoped that she had found something to entertain herself with. He put his cup of tea to his lips and glanced up at the large screen that focused on Misa's room. His eyes opened even wider than humanly possible, and he sprayed his sugary sip of tea at the screen. Surely she wasn't really doing this? He watched in disbelief as her large shirt slipped off of her shoulders. Perhaps she thought he was too busy with the case to check in on her, and that she was safe from unwelcome eyes? However, this theory of his was proven false, because at that moment, Misa stared at the camera and bit her lip. _What is this…_Even the great detective Ryuuzaki didn't know what to make of this situation. A light blush crept into his cheeks as she began swaying again, this time, untying her ribbon slowly. This light blush turned to crimson as she took off the ribbon and started dragging it across her bare skin.

_Misa is so creative for doing this! Ryuuzaki-san will definitely want Misa's company now!_ Misa let her silky ribbon fall to the ground with her shirt. The chorus had come again and she had started with her rock-show bounce. She was almost grateful when it slowed down once more, for her cheeks had become quite flushed from all of the dancing. She tangled her hands in her hair, tossing her head back slightly. She then slid her hands down from her hair, to her neck, across her chest, and down further to run over her flat stomach. Her hands found the band of her skirt, which she slid down about an inch, and then back up. She imagined she was driving Ryuuzaki insane with her teasing, if he was even watching…

Ryuuzaki's thumb was in his mouth now, and he was chewing hard. He was basically witnessing Misa stripping, in high definition! Did she even intend for him to see this? Was he just being a complete pervert? _In order to be perverted, I must be the one making the advances…but why would Misa-san want me to see this? _Then it clicked. She apparently still desperately wanted his attention. And she definitely had it.

Ryuuzaki almost drew blood from chewing so hard when Misa's skirt dropped to her feet. He was aware that he would have to explain this embarrassing situation to anyone passing by, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen. Misa was still staring directly at him, and he couldn't break the connection. It was becoming uncomfortable to sit in his odd little way…

Misa was now in nothing but her underwear, jumping and dancing on the couch as if she were home alone. She knew very well she wasn't alone, and the idea of being naughty like this excited her. _There's no way Ryuuzaki-san will be able to ignore me after this!_ Misa grinned mischeiviously to herself. The song was coming to an end, and she was partially relieved because she was exhausted.

Ryuuzaki was shifting ackwardly when a voice sounded behind him.

"Ryuuzaki, what on earth are you doing?"

He froze, then quickly shut off the screen. He cleared his throat before saying, "Watari, it seems Misa-san has found a way to occupy herself. Please excuse me, I need to use the facilities." With that, Ryuuzaki hurried off to the bathroom.

Misa ended the song with a few more sways of her hips before collapsing onto her couch. She laid there panting for a moment before getting up and gathering her clothes. She looked up at the camera one last time, smiled innocently and waved, and then exited to her bedroom.

Ryuuzaki started the shower, felt the water, and decided it was too hot. He turned the faucet until the water was as cold as he could get it and stepped in, clothes and all. He let out a _hisssss_ as the icy water bit his skin. _Damnit, Misa-san._


	3. Truth and Reconciliation

Misa comes to a realization! I hope you guys like it. I'm probably going to be late to work because I wanted to upload this for my lovely readers xD Don't worry. You can thank me with reviews.

I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, etc. etc.

----------

Misa walked, or rather, skipped, into her closet to put away the garments she had just stripped herself of. She picked out a fresh, _appropriate_ outfit, put it on, and walked over to sit on her bed. _Misa is so clever, _she thought to herself, _Light would be proud!_ She froze. Light. She hadn't thought of him at all during her little show. A wave of panic washed over her, leaving her a bit pale. Would Light be mad at her for doing that for another man? She hadn't even done that for Light! Of course, she would have in a heart beat, if he ever asked her to. But he never asked her to do anything. And he did _nothing_ to show her that he cared…should Misa care?

Misa shook her head as if to rid herself of awful thoughts. Of course she cared! Light is Misa's true love! Ryuuzaki is just some strange man, with cute eyes, and an adorable way of sitting, and soft hair…Misa shook her head once again with even more force than before. _Stupid Misa! Ryuuzaki-san is totally not your type! _Forcing herself to believe this statement seemed to make herself feel better, and she relaxed some. She decided she'd visit Light's room later and possibly perform her show for him. He was sleeping at the moment. The Kira case had exhausted him, leaving him even grouchier than before. The last thing Misa wanted to do was to wake him with good intentions, only to be melted by his laser-beam stare.

Misa laid back on her bed and sighed. She was bored once again! She decided that her idea had been brilliant, and she couldn't think of anything to top it. She sighed once again, waiting. Wait, waiting? For what, exactly? Subconsciously, she had wanted to grab Ryuuzaki's attention so that maybe, just maybe, he'd come to visit her. She had been hoping for a reaction, and although she assumed she got one, she wasn't satisfied because she had not seen it. She didn't even know if Ryuuzaki had seen her dancing! She tangled a tiny hand into her hair and yanked. She didn't know why she did this, it had always just been a way of relieving frustration. Sort of like how Ryuuzaki would nibble on his thumb…Misa smiled. Faster than lightning, that smile turned into a frown. _Oh no! Misa has a crush on Ryuuzaki-san!_

Ryuuzaki leaned against the wall of the shower. He had given up on the cold water and had turned the faucet so that warm water was now pouring out of the showerhead. The warm water helped to clear his mind, anyways. His clothes were drenched and sticking to his body, but he didn't really mind. It wasn't like this was his only change of clothes, contrary to other's beliefs.

He had been immersing himself in the water for at least twenty minutes now, and nothing had really become clear to him. He knew this was something that Misa would do, but why for _him_? Ryuuzaki understood a lot of things, but during his years of being a detective, he had yet to figure out women. And Misa Amane was definitely a woman. The right corner of his mouth turned upward as he remembered the way Misa's body moved, those perfect curves…

Like a snake striking its prey, Ryuuzaki's hand was on the faucet turning it so that the water, once again, became ice cold.

Back in her room, Misa was having an inner struggle. She was dying to know if Ryuuzaki had seen her on camera, but how was she to find out? She had been _this_ _close_ to going to the main room of the building to see if Ryuuzaki was still there. She was almost eighty percent sure that even if he was there, he wouldn't make it known to her that he had watched her.

"How is Misa-Misa supposed to know if he saw?!" She sat up and folded her arms, unsure of what to do. Finally, after a few more moments of pulling hair, biting nails, and huffing to herself, she came to her conclusion. _Misa needs to be brave. Misa is a very successful model, after all! _With that, she stood up, took a few deep breaths, and made her way to Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki was sitting in his usual position in front of his computer and working on the Kira case, as usual. He decided to put the ordeal with Misa out of his mind and focus on the more important things at hand. He had changed into a dry set of clothing, which looked just like the former set he had on, but his hair was damp and hanging heavily around his face. Just when he thought he could actually be a bit productive, he saw a glint of blonde out of the corner of his eye. _Oh, god help me._

"Ewww Ryuuzaki-san, why is your hair all wet?" Misa scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, Misa-san, that would be entirely your fault."

"Huh…? What are you talking about?" Misa looked truly puzzled now. Her intention was to see if Ryuuzaki had watched her, not to have him confuse her.

"Your methods of distraction are very..." he turned to look at her, "Resourceful."

Misa stared at him blankly. Why did Ryuuzaki have say things she didn't understand?

"Ryuuzaki-san, what do you mean?" She stared at him, eyes slightly wide, her lips forming a small pout.

"Misa-san, I don't know if you intended for me to see your performance, so to speak, or if you had hoped for Light to be watching instead, but I was the one present. And I should tell you, Misa-san, that you are very skillful when it comes to dancing."

It took all of Misa's self-control not to burst out into a fit of giggles. However, her thoughts were evident when a large smile plastered itself to her perfectly made-up face. "Oh, so Ryuuzaki-san liked Misa's dance? Misa's been practicing…models can do other things too, you know!"

"Yes, I wonder what other things?" Ryuuzaki realized the perverseness in this question, and immediately regretted asking. He was not sure if he wanted Misa to know the effect she had on him. Unfortunately, Misa realized it too.

"Ryuuzaki-san, you pervert!" She literally started hopping around his chair and pointing at him, chanting, "Pervert! Pervert!"

Ryuuzaki would have hit his face with his keyboard, had it not been for his knees in the way.

Understanding what effect her actions had on Ryuuzaki gave her a punch of confidence. She walked over to Ryuuzaki and leaned down so that her head was almost resting on his knee. He flinched noticeably; contact with women was not something he was used to. Not at all. And had she ever heard of a personal bubble?

"Ryuuzaki-sannn," she said, dragging out the last syllable, "Misa doesn't mind that you saw her dance, Misa wanted you to! Can you entertain Misa now?"

"I apologize Misa-san, but I am still terribly busy. Your distraction has forced me to put off my work, and now I've fallen behind. Possibly later, however. Once Watari brings me a snack, I should be able to work more efficiently. Now Misa, do you think you could find something else to entertain yourself with? Something innocent and harmless?"

Misa giggled. She couldn't help it, her confidence was simply overflowing! She didn't even think twice when she tangled her manicured hand into his damp, unruly hair and, pulling his head back slightly, kissed his lips softly and quickly. She pulled back just in time to see a scarlet blush overtake his face. She giggled once again.

"Don't worry Ryuuzaki-san, Misa will behave!" And with that, she flounced away to another part of the building, leaving Ryuuzaki wide-eyed and speechless.


End file.
